Kidnapped!
by Mwagner11
Summary: When Emma Ross is kidnapped and taken from her school, she suspects that the kidnapper just wants a hefty ransom. But as the plot unfolds, she realizes that that's not all he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own Jessie obviously. ENJOY.**

Jessie sighed as she put one last finishing touch on Emma's lunch. "Hurry, get to school, all of you! You'll be late!"

Emma, Ravi, and Luke rushed out the door, their faces exhausted and worn. They had stayed up all night watching movies and had slept in this morning. Jessie had gotten them out the door as quick as she could. Zuri was still asleep since school for her didn't start until the afternoon, because of her young age. Jessie plopped down on the couch, yawned, and switched on the TV.

She had time for a rest.

THIS IS NOW AT THE SCHOOL.

Emma hurried into class, trying to hide a scowl. Jessie had dragged her out of the bathroom before she could even finish her lipstick. It looked so...average. She quickly took a seat at her desk and pulled out her textbook, giving a half hearted effort to find the page they were on.

Emma jumped at the intercom. "Emma Ross, please come to the office." Emma frowned. What now? Had she forgotten her lunch? No, she had had it when she was on the bus. Shrugging, Emma got up and walked to the office.

The halls of her school were gleaming as they had just been polished. Emma sighed and walked swifter. She wondered who in the world this could be. She walked into the office and turned to the secretaries. "Yes?" she asked them impatiently.

"Your father needs you. He's waiting just outside," one of them told her. Emma rolled her eyes and walked out the front doors. With his back to him was her father, his hair trimmed neatly and with a black business suit. But when he whirled to face her, Emma's heart skipped a beat. The man wasn't her father. His face wasn't as rugged and it had a long scar across his forhead.

Before she could react, the man sidled up to her and Emma felt cold metal pressed against her back. She froze. Was that a knife. She realized the man was pretending to hug her for the cameras but really holding her at knifepoint. "You do whatever I say," he whispered. "Or everyone you know will be harmed."

Emma blinked back the tears as the man pulled her roughly to a spiff limo. He pulled open the door, shoved her inside, and slid into the seat alongside her. The driver was a man in a spotless white suit and gelled black hair. "I've got her," her captor announced and the limo took off. Emma narrowed her eyes and glanced at the car door. Could she grab it, yank it open, and jump out? She doubted it. These men could probably outrun her. Just as she was considering it, her captor seized her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Hold out your wrists. You'll want to do everything I say. I'm not one to mess with."

Emma reluctantly held out her wrists and the man bound them with thick rope behind her back. She tried to squirm out of them but he was smart. The knots were tied expertly. "What do you want?" she asked boldly, her voice quivering.

The man chuckled. "You're brave, I'll give you that. Sweetie, you're the daughter of two very famous people. What do you think? I want some serious moolah."

"Moolah?"

"Seriously?" he groaned. "Money."

"But-"

"Shut your mouth or I'll gag you."

Emma obeyed.

One hour later...

Emma's captor undid her seatbelt as the limo came to a halt. He then opened the door, dragged her roughly out, and deposited her on the ground. The limo drove off. Emma looked around. They were in the middle of no where. A small shack was a few feet away. "Get inside," her captor ordered. He pressed the knife to her neck and she obediently walked to the shack.

It was surprisingly comfortable-looking. There was a sofa and a plush armchair on top of an oriental rug. A small kitchenette was on the other side and Emma could see two doors that probably lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. There was also a flight of stone steps going downward.

Her captor shoved her down the steps. "Hey wait a second!" she cried out. "Where are you taking me?"

The man cupped her chin in his hand once more. "Listen, beautiful. I ask the questions here, not you. If you obey my orders you will eat. If you cooperate you will drink. If you go along with the plan, you will escape this unscathed. But cross me and you will go through horrible tortures. Do not speak unless spoken to."

Emma bit her lip and allowed him to lead her downward.

There was a stone door with a heavy padlock. He undid the padlock, opened the door, and shoved her inside. Before he shut the door he untied her wrists and then hissed "Be good. Don't try to escape. The walls are solid stone and the door is securely locked. Just be a good little prisoner. I'll see you in a few hours." With that he shut the door with a bang.

Emma curled up into a ball and cried.


	2. Luke

**I don't own Jessie. OBVIOUSLY. Anyway please review! How do you like it so far?**

The door to her cell opened and Emma looked up, her tear streaked face easily standing out. It was the same man who had driven the limo. He held out his arm. "Come with me, Ms. Ross."

Emma took his arm, (she didn't want to make her captor angry,) and allowed him to lead her up the stone steps and onto the sofa. Her captor walked into the room. He sat opposite of Emma. "So Emma," he asked slowly. "What do your siblings look like?"

Emma looked up at the driver who standing right next to her then back at her captor. "Do you have a name?" she asked him.

He gave her a slight smile. "Describe your siblings to me."

"Why?" Emma challenged.

"I want them."

His words were like this. "Leave them out of this!" Emma yelled. The driver immediately seized her tightly around the shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled in vain. He was much too strong.

Her captor stood and then loomed over her. "What. Do. Your. Siblings. Look. Like?"

Emma lowered her gaze to the floor. "Why do you want all os uf?"

"Answer the question!" the man demanded.

Emma let out a little sob as he drew back prepared to slap her. "Ravi is Indian. He has dark hair and a lizard named Mr. Kipling. Luke has brown hair and freckles. Zuri has dark skin and dark hair."

Her captor brought out some files, then slid three pictures onto the table. Emma bit her lip. It was Zuri, Ravi, and Luke's school pictures. "Good work, Emma," her captor complimented. The driver released her and was about to push her toward the stone steps when Emma screamed and rushed at the man who had captured her, her hands balled into fists.

Her captor dodged a punch she swung at him and agiley seized her wrist, then twisted it. Emma yelled in pain. Soon her captor had her on the floor, smilng sinisterly. "I should punish you for that," he considered and ran his pointer finger across her cheekbone. "You're such a lovely girl, Emma." He stroked her hair and Emma whimpered.

"But none of that," he decided, pulling her roughly up. "Escort her to her cell."

This time, the driver bound her before tossing her into the stone room.

Back at the penthouse:::::::

Jessie greeted Ravi and Luke as they came through the door. "How was school?" she asked.

"Good," Luke commented, shrugging.

"Amazing," Ravi told her enthusiastically. "Did you know that in 1798-"

"Ravi, do me a favor and shut up," Luke groaned.

"Where's Emma?" Jessie noted.

"She got called out of school. I think it was Dad."

"What? Why would he do that?" Jessie asked.

Luke shrugged. "No idea."

The phone rang in the corner of the room and Jessie quickly rushed to it, answering it. "Hello?" she asked.

A male responded back "Hello, is Luke there? I'm Dustin, one of his friends. I need to talk to him about some awful science project."

"_Sounds like a friend Luke would have_," Jessie thought and handed the phone to Luke, then walked out of the room, Ravi in tow.

Luke's POV

"Hello?" he asked, confused.

"Hey Luke, it's Dustin."

"You sure? You don't sound like Dustin."

"I've got a minor cold. Make's my nose stuffy. Anyhow, remember that science project thing? Well, do you want to meet the park so we can discuss it? Bring Ravi, he could be useful."

"Sounds good," Luke responded. "See ya Dustin."

"Bye, Luke."

Luke shouldered his backpack and yelled "Jessie I'll be at the park!" Then he exited the penthouse.

He had no idea what he was getting into.


	3. You!

Luke walked into the park, Ravi trailing just behind him like a lost puppy.

"Where's Dustin?" Ravi asked in his extremely annoying Indian accent.

Luke shrugged. "Not sure. He'll be here soon though."

They sat at a park bench. Ravi began to complain that they hadn't brought Mr. Kipling and Luke kept checking his watch.

Suddenly both of them felt hard metal press against their back. They both froze. "Don't move," a voice whispered. "If you ever want to see Emma again your going to get into the limo. Both of you. Now."

Luke slowly stood up and so did Ravi. They didn't turn their heads to see who was kidnapping them. They didn't dare. Instead they walked slowly toward the limo. As soon as Luke, felt the grip on the knife loosen, he whispered "Run, Ravi!" and took off. There was the shouting of men behind them and Luke heard heavy footfalls and Ravi's scream. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He was almost to screaming distance when a hard hand covered his mouth and lifted him by his torso.

"Well, you're a feisty one," someone remarked then pressed a weird smelling cloth to his nose. Luke's head slumped to his side as he lost consciousness.

Jessie's POV

Jessie ran all over the house. "Emma? Luke? Zuri? Ravi! ?" She sat down on a chair and began to sob. Bertram walked into the room.

"Uh, Jessie? Hello? What is going on?"

"They're gone!" Jessie wailed. "Ravi and Luke went to the park and never came back. Emma never came back from school. Zuri's missing from her room. I think they've been kidnapped!"

Bertram was speechless. The telephone began to ring and Jessie picked it up. A cold voice answered.

"May I speak to Jessie Prescott?"

"I'm Jessie," she snarled. "What've you done with my kids?"

The voice sounded amused. "Oh, their fine. For the moment. Anyway, Jessie, in a few moments a couple of men will pay you a visit at the penthouse. If you do not go with them, one of your children will die a slow plainful death. I don't need all the Rosses. Two or three will do."

"You monster," Jessie griped.

"Tut tut, none of that. Dress into travel clothes. Make sure that annoying butler of yours doesn't see you. Take nothing with you. My men will search you. Do everything we say and you'll all go free in the end." The man hung up and Jessie spoke alone, into the phone.

"You messed with the wrong nanny," she snarled and hurried to get dressed.

When Bertram went to bed, Jessie ran upstairs and dressed into travelling clothes. She then slipped downstairs and onto the balcony.

Just as the man on the phone had promised, two lean and lithe figures dressed entirely in black dropped onto the balcony. One seized Jessie roughly by the torso while the other searched her pockets. They finally stood and escorted her down the elevator. They walked out without any notice. Tony had quit a few months ago.

They reached a small black car. One of the men slid into the driver's seat while the other pushed Jessie into the back, then slid alongside her. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she demanded. They didn't respond although one handed her an open cell phone. She raised it to her ear.

The same voice answered. "Well, Ms. Prescott thank you for not making things difficult. My men will blindfold you. Do not worry. You'll arrive at your destination soon enough. Don't try anything. Remember, your children are waiting for you."

Jessie gritted her teeth as he hung up. The man next to her blindfolded her with a hankie and she sat back against the seat, muscles tense. She hoped they were all okay. They had to be.

It seemed like hours had passed by before the car came to a halt. Jessie felt a rough hand close around her arm and roughly lead her out of the car. A door swung open and Jessie was pushed onto a couch.

"Well, hello, Jessie," a cold voice greeted. "Remove her blindfold."

The cloth fell from her eyes and Jessie prepared herself to look into the eyes of her kidnapper.

But nothing had prepared her for this.

"You!" she shouted.


	4. Wounded

"You!" Jessie shouted.

It was Tony.

Bedraggled, face scarred, hair long and stringy, wearing a torn and wripped black business suit, it was Tony.

"Me," he revealed, shrugging calmly.

"You took the kids? Why? Why would you do that?"

Jessie then realized that Tony hadn't just changed on the outside. Something about the way he spoke, the glint in his eye...it was all wrong.

"Because of you. So many times, Jessie. So many times I tried to court you, suggest that I wanted to be with you. You didn't get the memo about a serious relationship."

"And so you did this? Kidnapped the kids just so you could get me?"

Tony shrugged and for a moment he seemed like his former self. "Well, yeah."

"You're a monster," Jessie growled.

Tony grinned. "That I am." He reached forward and traced his finger along Jessie's cheekbone. She shuddered. His eyes glinted with malice. Then he gestured toward one of the men that had kidnapped her. "Take her to a cell with the others."

Before they could grab her, Jessie locked one in a full nelson. He wheezed, gasping for air. She brought her knee up, then threw him aside. Tony calmly snapped his fingers and the room filled with men dressed in black, pointing a number of pistols at her. Jessie froze and Tony gestured toward the men. Two gunmen seized her, and took her down a staircase. "You can't do this!" Jessie yelled as the men shoved and locked her inside a lone cell.

"Oh yes I can," Tony muttered.

Emma's POV

Emma paced her cell, alone and hungry. Were Luke and Ravi here yet? She hoped they were all right. What about Jessie? What did this man want?

Something about him seemed familiar. He reminded her of someone...

Then it hit her! Tony! They could've been twins!

But Tony wouldn't kidnap them! It just wasn't possible!

Or was it?

Emma suddenly heard a scream from outside of her cell. "You can't do this!" Emma's blood froze. It was Jessie's scream. She pounded on her cell door.

"Jessie?" Emma yelled.

"Emma?" Jessie's voice was hopeful.

"Jessie!" Emma screamed.

"It's going to be okay," Jessie assured her. At that moment Emma's cell swung open and there stood the driver that had brought her here. In one hand in held handcuffs. In his other he held a knife.

Emma whimpered as he commanded "Stay still." She obeyed, legs trembling. The man fastened the handcuffs around her wrists and then put the knife to her throat. Emma bit back tears. She had to stay strong.

The driver took her into another cell where two silent gunmen waited. The only thing different from her cell was there was a large camera mounted on the wall. One of the men walked over to the camera and pushed a button. Emma froze as the other man took out a rope and a wooden chair. He forced her into the chair, then bound her to it. The camera suddenly flashed and Emma froze, fighting back tears as the man wound back his arm and dug his knife into Emma's leg.

White hot pain shot through her body and Emma heard a terrified scream. Was that her? She could feel one of them force something into her mouth and her senses instantly sharpened. She stifled a cry. They had given something that would keep her fully awake for whatever torture awaited her. The man took the knife out and Emma gulped, waiting for the next blow.

**Poor Emma! What's going to happen next? P.S. Duh I don't own Jessie.**


	5. Quick Author's note before I continue

**Okay listen up people. I'm going to continue this fanfic don't worry but I am seriously tired of people pestering me.**

**It's fine to say 'Plz update soon!' but its not ok to PM me over and over again saying "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Also people stop asking for my facebook and skype. It's creepy.**

**I have a life. And a busy one at that. I take high school online courses, strive to get good grades, I have a job that takes about thirty hours out of my week, and a lot of other things in my life. I REALLY appreciate those who are following this. Love you guys :D But its really hard to focus and study for a test when my inbox is filled with PM's telling me to hurry up. It's only a couple of you that are doing this and I would really appreciate it if you would stop. But anyway I love you guys, you rock, thanks so much for being patient with me :D :D **


	6. Blackmail

**Alright guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own this. I love all your reviews you guys rock. **

Ravi's POV

Ever since I have been kidnapped my life could be described in three words.

Boredom. Darkness. Fear.

I'm trapped in a dark place. I miss the light. I miss Jessie. I miss Emma. I miss Luke. I miss Zuri. I even miss Bertram though I refuse to admit it in front of anyone else.

My limbs freeze up as my cell door open. I quickly run to the back of the room, face displayed with terror. Three men walk in. One points a gun toward me while the other two carry in a dark black object. My eyes strain to see what the object is but it takes me a while to adjust to the light pouring in my cell.

Then I realize as the two men mount in on the wall-it's a TV! What? How dare they taunt me! This makes no sense.

The two men then step toward me and I let out a terrified scream. One of them grabs my torso and then pushes me into a wooden chair they brought in. The other binds to it snugly. Then the TV flickers on. At first, I'm confused. Their letting me watch TV? What is going on?

But then I realize there intent, the demons! It is a video of Emma, bound to a chair by ropes with a man advancing on her with a knife. "Emma," I whisper in horror. I turn my head. I don't want to see any of this. I hear terrified screams and then a low voice says "_Cross me and you'll get the same treatment." _I can hear the video replaying over and over again.

Someone suddenly walks in the cell and the TV turns off. I look up and gasp. It's the man who kidnapped Luke and I. Except that, he is now clean shaven and in a nice suit. "Tony?" I whisper.

He ignores me and speaks to the men. "He's had enough. Jessie's agreed to it. But I'm not taking any chances. Move him to more suitable quarters along with his siblings. We'll pretend we've let them all go but keep them there for incentive."

The men turn to me as Tony leaves. I"m too much in shock. How could he do this to us? I don't protest as they untie me, haul me to my feet, and lead me along a corridor, then dump me into an extravagent suite.

"Ravi?" a shocked voice asks.

Jessie's POV

Jessie paced her cell. She'd heard Emma's screams. What had they done to her? She urged herself to hold it together. She need to be strong for the kids.

Her cell door opened and she prepared to jump on whoever it was. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a cold voice hissed.

Jessie found herself looking into the barrel of a gun. "Go away, Tony," she growled.

"Ah, such spirit." Tony walked into the room and signaled for the door to be shut. "I wanted some alone time with you." He was holding a miniature TV with a remote. "I have a little show for you."

"And I'm guessing its not Bugs Bunny," Jessie muttered under her breath. The TV glowed and Jessie's eyes widened as it showed Emma, pale and helpless, strapped to a chair with a man with a knife advancing toward her. Tony cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to watch as the man dug his knife into Emma's leg. "Emma!" Jessie screamed in horror.

Tony switched it off. "You see? They're dying because of you, Jessie. Because of you. Agree to be mine and I'll let them go," he purred slowly, stroking her neck.

A tear fell from Jessie's left eye. "Oh, Emma," she whispered.

Tony smirked at her. "If you don't agree to it, the next one who gets the torture is Zuri. Zuri, stabbed and beat, all alone with no one to help her. And it will be all your fault."

The thought was just too much to bear for Jessie. "I'll do it," she whispered.

"Mmmm? Say it again, sweetheart I couldn't hear you."

"I'll do whatever you want me to. But leave the kids alone."

Tony snapped his fingers and a hulking dude walked into the room, then picked up Jessie and threw her over his shoulder. "Now, now," Tony chided. "Henry, be gentle with my future bride."

Silent tears streamed down Jessie's face. And they wouldn't stop coming.

**Dun dun dun dun! What will happen to Jessie? Will she be alright? Will the Rosses escape? Will Jessie escape with them? Keep following and reviewing to find out! Hint: The more reviews I get the more inclined I feel to write more. Oh and Emma's not dead. She'll be okay don't worry THAT much guys.**

**Oh and don't judge Tony just yet...this story isn't over yet people. **


	7. Who is that?

**I know its short. Sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie. **

Zuri cried out as the men dumped her on the floor in an unfamiliar room. She could hear a door shut behind her. Several voices cried out "Zuri!" and lifted her in the air.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelled but then Ravi's laugh.

"Zuri, it's us!" The little girl peeked up and saw Luke and Ravi standing around her. Emma was lying on a large bed, groaning.

"It's you!" she cried out. Ravi knelt down and embraced her tightly.

"We were so worried," Ravi explained. "We've been trapped here for a long while. We were afraid they had hurt you badly."

Zuri's brow creased. "What's wrong with Emma?"

Ravi bit his lip and looked as though he was trying to keep from crying. " Tony and his goons bad men stabbed her to convince Jessie."

"Tony did THIS?" Zuri yelled. Luke nodded.

"Apparently he kidnapped us to get to Jessie."

Zuri rolled her eyes. "Right. Did you know that Bertram cleaned his room?"

"We're serious," Luke insisted and just then the door swung open and a crumpled form was dumped inside. Emma and Ravi yelped and stepped back. "Who the heck is that?" Emma whispered.

The person was obviously unconscious. Zuri crept forward, knelt next to the person, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Guys!" she whispered. "You aren't going to believe who this is."

**Yes, I know its short. Guys review and in your reviews guess who the mysterious person is. **


	8. Secret Identity

**Thank you so much for the reviews it makes me sooooooooo happy! Man, some of you were dead on. Like DEAD on. Seriously. Anyway hope you aren't too disappointed :D :D**

"It's Tony!" Zuri shouted.

Luke and Ravi clenched their fists and leaped on top of Tony, beating their fists furiously on his back. "You son of a gun!" Luke shouted and continued pounding mercilessly on him.

Tony sat up shouting "Ouch! Stop it!"

Zuri put a hand out and yelled "Stop it you two!" She marched up to Tony. "You think you can just kidnap us and then get away with it? What's going on? Unless you want a punch in the jaw you'd better answer me."

"Wow, she is good," Ravi whispered to Luke.

Tony sighed. "You're going to have to hear me out."

"Not likely!"

"Let Jessie go!"

"You are a sour offspring of a red chili pepper that has been dumped inside a container of milk and whipped cream that has been in a trash can for two decades and rinsed in salmon oil!"

Everyone glanced at Ravi strangely and he shrugged. "What?"

They all turned back to Tony. "Guys, I didn't do this."

Emma groaned from the bed and Tony jolted to her side. "Emma! Are you alright?"

Emma rolled over and muttered something about sparkly high heels.

"What happened to her?" Tony wondered, staring at the bandage wrapped around her thigh.

"You did it!" Ravi yelled. "What do you mean?"

Tony shook his head. "This is my twin's doing, not mine. He's name's Ruso."

"You have a twin?" Luke asked.

"He's physco. Like literally," Tony explained.

"Well that explains it," Zuri reasoned.

"See, he has a mental disease and he's been in a mental hospital. His mind seemed to be healing and he was very mild. I took him to the building, showed him around, and things like that. That's when he spotted Jessie. What I didn't know is that his mind was perfectly healed all right. Except, well, he turned out kind of-"

"Creepy," Luke finished.

Tony nodded. "A month later he had his own apartment and he was recruiting all sorts of criminals without me knowing-"

"Well duh," Zuri muttered under her breath. Tony ignored her.

"He showed up a few months earlier with a couple of thugs and a gun. He kidnapped me, then posed as me and quit my job. He's been plotting how to take Jessie ever since."

"Ouch," Luke muttered. "That's harsh."

"We have to save Jessie," Tony sighed. He looked around the suite. "At least this place is nice."

He was right. There were five bedrooms which each had a king sized bed with comfy sheets, a TV, a DVD player, a rack of DVD's fit to their age groups, closets full of clothes, and a bathroom. It was a definite upgrade to their previous rooms. The food still came through a metal transactor in Emma's door. The doors were never opened.

"We have to find a way out," Ravi agreed. "I cannot wait to smash this Ruso character into pulp!"

Jessie was put in a sheltered room with a small twin sized bed, bars on the windows, and a dresser with a mirror. It was aggravating. Tony was so-evil.

Her prison door came open and she found herself face to face with Tony. She didn't meet his gaze. He crossed to the back of her and gently stroked her hair. "Ah, Jessie. How do you like your new accomadations?"

Jessie refused to answer. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"So should I have my fun with you beforehand? Or wait till we're-husband and wife. Old school or modern?"

"Go away you creep," she whispered.

"And she speaks!" He caressed her cheek. "Oh Jessie you have no idea what I have planned for us."

She tried to bite his finger but he quickly drew back and then restrained her arms behind her back with one swift move. Jessie could hear the harsh words whispered in her ear.

"Try anything one more time, and I'll give you horror for you like you've never known before. Of course, I'll enjoy it thoroughly."

He left and locked the door swiftly.

Jessie buried her head in her pillow and tried not to cry.

"At least the kids are safe," she whispered. Then : "I'll never give into him."

**Hope you liked it! :D I love all these reviews so keep posting! For every five reviews I post a new chappie :D :D **


	9. A plan?

**Hey guys! Here's the new chappie. Holy cow you guys rack up reviews really quick. Anyway I don't own Jessie. Enjoy!**

Luke paced their five bedroom suite. "We just have to escape!" he exploded. "This is aggravating!"

Zuri sighed and nodded in agreement. She just couldn't handle this.

Emma was only slightly better. She wasn't delirious anymore and could sit up and drink liquids. The wound in her leg was healing slowly but she had lost a lot of blood.

Ravi was trying not to go crazy. "Poor Mr. Kipling!" he sobbed. "Who will feed him? Bertram hates him!"

"Ravi," Luke said. "Shut up."

"But my lizard could be dead!"

Tony was sitting in a chair, groaning. "I should have never let this happen. It's all my fault."

At that moment, their door swung open. Tony jumped to his feet and Ravi screamed. He cowered behind Tony while Luke and Zuri stood their ground. Emma whimpered on her bed.

Ruso strode in, two thugs flanking him with guns pointed at the five. "Hello, Ross kids," Ruso drawled. "Hello, Tony," he sneered at his brother. "Isn't it aggravating that Jessie still thinks I'm you? Pathetic."

Tony leaped at Ruso. "Don't talk about her that way!" he shouted but halted when one of the thugs aimed their pistol straight at him.

Ruso pretended to examine his nails. "Mmm. Anyway. I'm getting bored. You see, Jessie is quite a fine specimen. I can't wait to-well I think you could guess. But see I want to build the tension. My ultimate goal-is to break her. To have her bend to my every will without complaint. I want her to use hope so I can bend her. It will be quite amusing. So I must wait to have my way with her. So, I've offered all of you a choice. I want to use one of you to break her. I'd prefer the little girl but-" He shrugged. "It's up to you. I'm not using Tony obviously. If you don't decide within twenty four hours then- I'll choose for you. And you won't like my choice."

Ruso backed out and waved to them. "I'll be back soon. In the meantime I'll leave you."

Luke balled up his fists as the door locked. "What a monster," he stated slowly, teeth gritted.

Ravi looked afraid. "This is terrible!"

Zuri looked at all of them and then sighed. "I'll go," she told them.

"What? NO!" Luke shouted. "I'll go. I can't let you do this Zuri."

"I"m not going anywhere!" Ravi yelled.

Emma sat up weakly. "Let me," she offered.

Luke strode over to her and shook his head. "Not a chance. You're already hurt."

Emma sat up and groaned. She peeled back the bandage and displayed it to Luke. He gasped. It was a miracle. The flesh was scarred but there was no blood oozing out of the wound. For some reason, he had a feeling that the knife hadn't pierced any tendons or nerves.

"Can you walk?" he asked nervously.

Emma gritted her teeth and rose to her feet. "Sort of," she sighed weakly. She took a few steps, wincing but still doing it.

A light sparkled in Ravi's eyes. "Emma! This is perfect! I have got a plan!"

At Ravi's whispers everyone in the room smiled broadly.

They might have a chance after all.

+++++++++++++++++++++++_++++++++++++++++THIS IS A PAGE BREAK CUZ THE PAGE BREAK DOESN'T WORK FOR ME

Jessie was beginning to lose hope.

Were her kids ok? She hadn't seen Tony for forever. Had he forgotten her? **Yes, I'm referring to Ruso! Remember she still thinks he's Tony.**

Her cell door once again swung open and Tony stepped inside. There was a gunman by the door who had a pistol. Jessie had a feeling that she should probably avoid attacking Tony although she wanted more than anything to rip him to shreds.

"Jessie," Tony greeted her.

She didn't speak.

Jessie bit her lip as Tony stepped closer to her and eyed her outfit. It had been skinny jeans and a red top but now it was torn to shreds. She stiffened as Tony's eyes strayed a little too long on her chest. He took his pointer finger and put it on her neck. "Leave me alone!" Jessie exploded.

Tony seized her arm and slapped her. Jessie tried not to cry out. "Hold still unless you want a wound worse than Emma's."

He took his pointer finger and touched her neck and began to move it downward. Jessie glared at him defiantly and as his finger reached her neckline Jessie couldn't take it anymore. She slapped his hand away and seized her sheet from the bed and whipped it across his head.

To her surprise, Tony laughed. "So still not broken yet, mmm? Still not ready to do whatever I want? I'll show you where your rebellious streak gets you!"

With that he was gone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++_++++++++++++++++THIS IS A PAGE BREAK CUZ THE PAGE BREAK DOESN'T WORK FOR ME

Morgan and Christina cried their eyes out on the couch, sipping tea that Bertram had made them.

Christina was devastated. Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, and Jessie had been kidnapped in one day. They'd been gone for over a week but there had been no ransom notes and no reports from the police. The story was all over the news. The Rosses' five children and their nanny had been kidnapped; it was going viral.

Morgan had been forced to go to work but he had postponed his movie production for a few days to help for the search of the missing children.

The elevator suddenly opened and two police stepped inside. Morgan turned his head to see the two officers, Officer Ranken and Officer Heraldine, who had worked on the Rosses case. "Any reports?" Morgan asked hopefully. He and Christina had jumped up from the couch.

The officers sadly shook their heads. "No," Officer Ranken stated. Seeing the Rosses' hopeless expressions he added "We're trying the best we can but there are no leads. We haven't their bodies so there is still hope."

Christina buried her face in her arms and Morgan tried to comfort her.

Where in the world were their kids?

**So yeah that was Morgan and Christina's part. Anyway I love how you review youguys rock so much and you just like MAKE MY DAY! SO KEEP REVIEWING, READING, AND BEING AWESOME!**


	10. Quick Author's note :D

**Hi guys I am so sorry I've been taking FOREVER I know. So OF COURSE I'm continuing this I'm just doing tons of extra credit projects and so the next chapter will be up in less than a week, k? Thank you guys for being patient you guys rock :D So sorry!**


	11. Escape? Yeah not so much

**Hey guys! I don't own Jessie! Sorry it took FOREVER to post this up but yeah. Enjoy!**

Jessie awoke in extremely tight jeans and a sleeveless sky blue top.

That wasn't what scared her though. What scared her? She was strapped to a bed.

"Oh Tony," she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

She had to get away! But what with?

Then the knife on the table next to her caught her eye.

+++++++++++++++++++++++_++++++++++++++This is my page break so yeah i know it is lame but yeah..._++++

Officer Ranken burst into Morgan's office. "Sir!" he exclaimed. "I believe we've found the location of your children!"

Morgan stood upwards with a start. "You have?" he asked breathlessly. "Where?"

"Follow me, sir," Officer Ranken said. "And hurry. They're in grave danger."

+++++++++++++++++++++++_++++++++++++++This is my page break so yeah i know it is lame but yeah..._++++

"Zuri!" Tony exclaimed. "What's sticking out of your pocket?"

Zuri looked down and her expression faltered. "Just some bars of soap I took from the bathroom. You never know when you'll need sanitation," she insisted. "Or when Mrs. Kipling needs a bath."

"Hey!" Ravi exclaimed.

Tony grinned. "Zuri is there anyway way you can throw one of them to me?" he asked.

Zuri shook her head and Tony glared at her. "Try!" he insisted and Zuri rolled her eyes. She bent forward, extending her bound wrists. Her fingers clasped around one but it slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. Tony's face fell.

Zuri snorted. "Don't worry! I've got two more."

He relaxed slightly and held out his bound wrists. Zuri's face turned red as she stretched as far as she could and her hand closed around a bar of soap. Her teeth clenched and the soap slipped out of her hand and banged against Tony's foot. Before he could kick it towards his shackled hands, it clanged against the stone floor.

"Last one," Zuri sighed but just as she reached for it the cell door slammed open and startled, the last bar of soap clanged to the ground.

Two beefy men with pistols stepped inside, locked the door and stood there, unflinching.

Tony's heart sank.

"Jessie," he whispered. "Oh, Jessie."


	12. Tony is in the House!

**Hey guys! I apologize for taking so long. Anyway, enjoy! Keep reviewing and I don't own Jessie. **

Officer Ranken's undercover cop car drove through the forest. He had ten men following him and he was determined to save the Ross kids.

He checked his GPS and muttered "Getting closer." They were almost there.

A bullethole suddenly tore through the window and whizzed past Ranken's nose. He quickly pulled out his own pistol and took out his walkie talkie. "I'm under attack. Call for backup!" he cried just as another bullet shot just above his hair. The police chief put on a burst of speed, tearing through the forest. Up ahead he could see a shack with apparently no guards. He pressed a button on his walkie talkie. "Men, there's certainly more inside. Do you copy?"

Ten answers replied. Ranken got out of his cop car, then raced inside, his gun ready.

He stepped inside. Sure enough there were many soldiers. He began rapid fire as his comrades burst into the room. Bullets were flying. Many men were hit and fell to the floor. Ranken swallowed as he realized two of his men had been hit. But they had to go on. He mounted a pair of stone stairs and opened up a room. His eyes widened. All of the Ross kids and a man were chained to the wall with two guards inside. The guards whirled around but Ranken quickly took them out.

The eight police rushed inside, unchaining the children and the man who claimed to be Tony. The small girl just kept yelling "You have to get our nanny! She's in trouble!"

Ranken quickly urged the children up the stairs and out the door along with his men. "Drive them to safety," he yelled. "I'll get Jessie Prescott." He remembered the nanny's name from the description Morgan had given him. Tony shook his head.

"No. I have to go."

Ranken swelled up. "Listen, Tony, whoever you are. I'm a certified cop, I know what I'm doing. Now go!"

Tony shook his head and ran back into the building. "No, you go. Jessie needs me." Tony then left the cop in the dust.

Officer Ranken just stared after the man. An officer behind him shouted "Sir! We have to get the children to safety." Ranken spoke into his walkie-talkie. "I need backup. Jessie Prescott and a man named Tony are still inside."

He then raced to the cars.

The door opened and Jessie stared in horror at Ruso who slinked next to her. "Hello, Jessie. Looking beautiful as always."

"Let me go, Ruso," Jessie spat. "You worthless slime covered-"

"Now Jessie let's refrain from cruel language," Ruso said in a warning tone. He bent down and tapped his chin. "Now where should I start?"

"With you walking out the door!" a voice yelled from the door. Jessie looked over Ruso and grinned when she saw...

"Tony!" she shouted.

He was standing in the doorway, a grim look on his face but he smiled his dorky smile when he saw Jessie.

Ruso leaned over Jessie and held the knife to her throat. "Aw, but you wouldn't want to kill your little girlfriend, would you brother?"

Tony flinched. "So your going to be a coward? Why don't you fight with me then like a man?"

Ruso stood and carressed Jessie's cheek. "I'm not that dumb, you see. And besides its more pleasurable for me to do it in front of you, don't you think? She's such a beautiful specimen."

Tony looked murderous. "Let her go."

"No," Ruso replied flatly.

Tony raced at him, his hands balled into fists. He swung at Ruso but missed and slipped. Ruso quickly put his foot on Tony's back who threw his foot off and punched Ruso right in the nose. He fell back against the wall.

"Tony!" Jessie shouted as Ruso got up and flung him across the room. To her relief Tony got back up and went in for another punch. Jessie's eyes lit up when she realized Ruso had left the knife laying right next to her bound hands. She leaned to the right and her fingers closed around the hilt of it as Tony went in for another round. Jessie managed to cut the rope off of her right arm. As Ruso turned around, he leaned a little too close, and Jessie quickly socked him in the chin.

He recoiled, surprised and Jessie quickly took the knife and slashed at the ropes on her left arm and ankles. Ruso went to grab her but she quickly punched him in the jaw, then judo flipped him across the room.

He fell on his back and Jessie quickly grabbed a dazed Tony, ready to run.

"Wait," Tony told her and quickly grabbed Ruso's hands and pulled them behind his back, then roped them to the bedpost. "We can't have him going anywhere."

Jessie grinned and then quickly kissed Tony on the cheek. "Come on," she told him and they ran from the building.

But the fight wasn't over yet. Guards with pistols were waiting, the guns trained on them. Jessie gulped. "What now?"

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and a mass of cops burst in the building armed with pistols. Jessie heard the click of the guns as the guards prepared to shoot. That was when the gunfire began. The sound of ripping bullets filled the air and Tony stared in horror at the missiles. "Quick," Jessie ordered. She smashed a window with her fist, wincing as the glass entered her hand and boosted Tony out of it. He dropped to the ground, eight feet below.

"Hurry Jessie!" Tony shouted.

Jessie climbed up on the windowsill when she felt a burst of pain. Black spots danced before her eyes and she crumpled to the ground below.

"Jessie?" Tony asked. He scaled a pipe to the window and his mouth fell open when he saw her. A bullet had hit her in the shoulder. "Jessie!" he exclaimed. He leaned over, gathered her up in his arms and jumped.

The jump was mis-calculated and Tony fell first, crushing his skull against the sidewalk.

The two of them lay there, motionless.

**Oooohhhh cliffie... (evil smile) **


	13. Okay

**I think this is the final chapter but not sure. Actually I think I'll do an epilogue so this is the second to last chapter. :D **

**I don't own Jessie! Enjoy and please please review. **

Jessie fought to open her crusty eyelids, recieving a view of her surroundings. She was in a white hospital room, Tony standing above her, his head wrapped in white gauze. "W-Where are we?" she asked. "Tony?"

He grinned. "Oh good your awake!"

Jessie tried to get up but Tony pushed her back down gently. "Jessie, no," he told her. "You were shot in the shoulder. Don't get up." She smiled at him then frowned. "So we're safe? What happened to Ruso?"

Tony gave her a small smile. "He's out of our hair. He's going to be in jail for life so we're safe."

Jessie nodded. "Where are the kids?"

"At the penthouse," Tony replied. "The doctor says we'll be fine, you'll be bedridden for a couple of months but then you can resume your job as a nanny."

Jessie smiled at him. "I'm glad everything's back to normal." She shook her head. "But I'm not staying here for a couple months. You know me! I'm military! I'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

Tony grinned. "That's the Jessie I know." He leaned down, kissed her softly, and then pulled back up. "But then again, you might need to come to terms with the doctor." He clutched his head as the door suddenly burst open and Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri piled in. "Jessie!" they all shouted.

"Kids!" Jessie laughed. Luke kissed on the cheek with a loud smack but she didn't even glare at him. Okay maybe she gave him a slight evil eye but she finally just sighed. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

"You too!" Zuri told her. "We were really worried. You've been out for a whole week!"

Jessie glanced at Tony. "I believe you left that part out."

Tony blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."

She just pulled him into a hug. "I love you guys so much. Everything's going to be okay."


End file.
